


The Music, The Moonlight and You

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Dorne, F/M, Queen in the North, but turns out dorne likes sansa, dorne is super free love baby, dornish dancers, jaime thinks it's funny, just not used to it, meeting for trade, sansa isnt' used to it, she doesn't judge, unnamed Dornish ruler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Queen Sansa goes with her king-consort Jaime Lannister to Dorne to talk trade and they attend a feast. Sansa is not used to the free love of the dornish ways and ends up retiring with her husband early. However, the party continues on the balcony.





	The Music, The Moonlight and You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from @giannagrace29
> 
> "Jaime x Sansa in Dorne. The Queen of the North and her Lord husband are in Dorne for a diplomatic mission. Sansa is so not down with the free love stuff, and hilarity and chaos ensue."
> 
> Been fighting some serious writers block so I hope this what you were looking for!

Sansa tried not to sit wide-eyed as she watched the Dornish women dance in the middle of the court. They were beautiful and their dancing was...well it seemed to be generating the desired outcome of the court but it made Sansa’s cheek heat up.

When she turned to her husband she saw he wasn’t looking at the dancers but at her. He had a soft knowing smile. 

She looked down embarrassed and her husband’s hand reached over to hers.

“Dorne is not like the North, my love”

She sighed nervously “No it is not”

The song changed and the dancing women dispersed into the seats of the lords and ladies of the court. One woman walked over to them. 

Sansa thought she was lovely, dark hair, warm amber skin and almond eyes that looked like deep pools of water. However she walked right over to Jaime.

“Do you and your wife need some company?” she asked with a smile and though she was leaning on Jaime’s chair her eyes never left Sansa.

Sansa simply sat there in shock at the sight. She’d come on a diplomatic mission to increase trade with the Dornish and the North as it’s Queen. However she’d not expected the cultural difference.

Jaime cleared his throat. “We are company enough for each other”

The woman sighed, looking Sansa up and down one more time “Pity” she said and then turned quickly to find another companion.

Sansa then leaned forward and in a whisper said “Did she want to...with the...the both of us?”

“Yes but to be honest she seemed more interested in you, it appears I would have probably just gotten in the way” Jaime smirked to her. 

She hit his shoulder lightly and he chuckled.

“She was lovely but… the both of us?” Sansa said looking at the woman in disbelief.

Jaime smiled at her and then kissed her hand “Perhaps we should retire? You go ahead to the room and I’ll stop and fetch us a bottle of our own wine, maybe some lemon cakes?”

Sansa watched two of the women begin kissing one another and then turned to her husband and nodded fervently.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he returned to their room he saw Sansa standing out on the balcony in her nightgown, the moonlight on her illuminated her hair and he had to stop at the entrance and take her in.

“Are you going to stare at me all night?” she asked as she turned and looked at him. 

“If only I could” he replied as he sauntered toward her with two wine glasses in his hand, the sound of the music from the party below humming in the air on the balcony. “But I’d be far too tempted to touch”

As he handed her a wine glass he used his gold hand to pull her toward his body and kissed her. She kissed him back and her free hand came up and caught in his hair.

“Dorne seems to agree with you” Jaime teased. 

Sansa blushed as she moved away from him a bit and brought the wine glass to her lips. He took a sip of his own but his eyes never left Sansa.

“You look lovely in the moonlight” he said softly, almost a whisper.

“It appears I’m not the only one affected by Dorne” she teased back.

He smirked and pulled her close again “It’s the music, the moonlight and you. All three are pulling me in and there’s nothing for it”

Her lips fell to his and the kiss was passionate and heady. 

“When you say such things like that” she breathed out as he held her.

He placed his wine glass down and took hers from her hand, setting it next to his, taking her in his arms and attached his lips to her neck.

“Who needs dornish red when I have my northern red” he teased as he kissed behind her ear all the way down to the tops of her breasts.

“Jaime” she breathed and shuddered in his grasp.

“Sansa” he growled into her neck.

Pushing her back until her back hit the balcony, he then pulled one of her legs up around his waist and began grinding into her.   
He tried to pull her up but she pulled away. 

“I’ll fall” she breathed out looking behind her at the balcony.

“I’d never let you fall” He said as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. “But perhaps you don’t have to sit on the balcony all the way”

She smiled and got the idea.

Reaching her hands down she pulled her nightgown over her head and bit her lip waiting for Jaime’s eyes to take her in.

She hadn’t been wearing any small clothes, so there she stood on the balcony of their rooms in Dorne, naked as her name day.

“I like Sansa in Dorne” he growled as he pressed a hungry kiss to her lips.

His arms pulled one of her legs up over him and her hands reached between them to free his hardened cock from his breeches. When she pulled his rock hard cock out and began stroking it Jaime groaned and pressed himself into her hand.

“Jaime” she panted “I need you in me”

Without wasting any time Jaime’s arm wrapped around her body as her legs wrapped around him. Sansa reached her hand between them and guided Jaime inside her.

“So wet” Jaime groaned “So wet all for me”

“Yes” Sansa panted “All for you my love”

Jaime held onto Sansa’s naked form as he drove into her. The cool air hit Sansa’s naked body and her nipples perked as if they were begging for Jaime’s tongue. He obliged and wrapped his mouth around one of the nipples and caused Sansa to groan out his name.

Sansa’s arse cheeks rubbed against the cold stone as Jaime’s body pressed against her and he slid in and out of her. She knew she should have been ashamed of the fact she was naked on a balcony with her husband’s cock driving into her but the idea of it just seemed to turn her on more. His every touch lit a fire inside her and she never wanted the moment to end.

“Jaime, yes Jaime, yes” she moaned as he adjusted the angle and hit that specific spot inside her.

“Gods you feel so good.” Jaime groaned out “My wife, my love”  
They were a mess of limbs and sloppy kisses.

Quicker than either of them would have liked they both fell over into their pleasure together, groaning each other’s names.

Jaime pulled Sansa away from the wall, slipping out of her and carried her into their room, both collapsing on the bed. Neither of them pulled away from one another though, instead Jaime buried his face in Sansa's chest and she kissed the top of his head.

“We should come to Dorne more often” Jaime teased.

Sansa laughed heartily. 

Jaime then sat upon his arm and looked down at his wife. 

“I love you, Sansa”

Sansa reached her hand up and cupped his cheek, his lips turning to press a kiss to her palm.

“I love you, Jaime”

He then fell on the bed next to her, pulling a light sheet over the two of them and pulled his wife close.  
They fell asleep to the sound of music and waves crashing against the Dornish shore.


End file.
